My Plug in Baby
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Para Marceline la tristeza no tiene lugar en su corazón... cuando lo triste es vivir.


**Esta historia fue inspirada en el tema "_Plug in Baby"_ de la gran banda británica _Muse._**

* * *

><p>Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejé de ver a mis amigos, y nadie en Ooo tiene ni tendrá idea jamás de cómo me he llegado a sentir hasta ahora, es algo de lo cual no puedo correr, ni renunciar, no puedo hacer nada para evitar mi destino. Este día llegué a mi casa y solo me limité a caer rendida en la cama, es muy raro que la use pero esta vez lo hice, después me incorporé recargando mis codos en las rodillas y el mentón en mis manos comenzando a recordar mi triste vida desde que ellos se habían ido. Nadie hubiera imaginado jamás que la Reina Vampiro se encontraría en estas situaciones, de hecho el tan solo pensarlo era casi una tontería, pero se equivocan… no soy diferente, tengo sentimientos como todos los demás.<p>

Resoplo y no puedo evitar caer de nuevo en la cama mientras cubro mi cara con una almohada y comienzo a llorar, a gritar y a patalear con sentimiento por lo que está pasando, por lo que me está pasando más que nada, en mi garganta se crea un nudo, me siento triste, sola, sin consuelo y sin nadie a quien acudir en estos casos, ¿Será el precio de la inmortalidad? No lo sé en realidad… jamás pedí ser inmortal, daría lo que fuera por ser mortal como alguna vez lo fueron mis amigos. Chicos, no tienen idea de cómo los he echado de menos… a todos… Finn, Jake, Princesa Flama… y a ti, mi querida Bonnibel.

Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos por lo que está pasando y se rompe un poco más tras recordar a alguien que vive no algo igual, pero similar a lo mío. Simon… aunque tú fuiste mi más grande amigo cuando era tan solo una niña no puedo contar contigo en estas circunstancias, no es que no te quiera porque sabes que sí, tú fuiste como el padre que nunca tuve cuando estaba sola, cuidaste de mí y me brindaste tu cariño y afecto, pero esa maldita corona ha borrado tus recuerdos y te convirtió en algo que nunca quisiste ser, como quisiera que volvieras a ser tú y como me gustaría que me abrazaras, que me dijeras que todo estaría bien, quisiera que estuvieras cuerdo para poder llorar en tu hombro y que me aconsejaras, que me apoyaras y que volviéramos a ser tú y yo contra el mundo, pero simplemente no puedo hacer nada, eso es algo que me deja más triste, no poder recuperarte. Cuando más necesito de Hambo tampoco está para mí, pues no olvido cuando volviste a la normalidad y me pediste que te lo diera para abrir aquel portal que te ayudaría a despedirte de tu amada Betty, no puedo recuperarte, espero que me perdones por ello Simon. Créelo o no pero quisiera estar en tu lugar, porque al menos en tu caso con que la corona pierda sus poderes dejarías de ser lo que eres y pasarías a ser mortal, pero no puedo hacer nada, me siento impotente por ello, me siento mal, de nuevo espero que me perdones.

Por otro lado ¿Con quién ir? ¿Con quién acudir? ¿Con mi padre? No… él no me entiende y no creo que llegara a hacerlo nunca, no hay cosa más triste que padre e hija no se lleven como en realidad debería de ser, siempre he querido interesarle pero él no se interesa en mí como hija, solo quiere que gobierne Nocheósfera; yo no soy mala, yo no quiero hacerlo, me destroza el corazón porque desgraciadamente creo que es la única manera en que mi padre se dé cuenta de que existo, siendo mala y apoderándome de las almas de los demás, he tratado de importarle pero cada intento es un fracaso para mí y ya no puedo más, dice que me quiere y que nunca dude de eso, que me ama… pero las palabras no sirven de nada cuando no estás dispuesto a demostrarlo. Aunque me duela prefiero no contar con mi padre a hacer lo que él hace, lo lamento papá, pero más me duele el saber que quizá nunca me llegarás a dar esa muestra de afecto que tanto me hace falta en estos momentos.

Finn… debo admitir que siempre envidié el noviazgo que tuviste con la Princesa Flama, recuerdo aquella vez que terminaron por tu culpa y llegaste destrozado conmigo a contármelo todo con tu cara lagrimosa, me pediste ayuda, y yo como una buena amiga te dije todo lo que podías hacer y lo que estaba a tu alcance para que regresaras con ella, el tiempo pasó sin tener respuesta, pero tú no te diste por vencido, hasta que un día llegaste a mi casa corriendo hacia mí y me abrazaste, me contaste que todo se había arreglado entre tú y ella, que volvieron a estar juntos y más dispuestos que nunca, no tienes idea de cómo esa noticia me dio mucha alegría, por ello solo me limité a corresponder a tu abrazo.

Finn… las cosas ya no son como tú crees en donde quiera que estés, Ooo necesita un héroe, un héroe como lo fuiste en vida, no entiendo porque tú y la Princesa Flama no dejaron descendencia, Ooo se ha convertido en un mundo de problemas, han pasado bastantes años para que esto sucediera, yo ayudo a los que puedo y trato de dar lo mejor de mí pero simplemente no puedo ser como tú, no puedo exponerme al sol y la mayoría de veces ese maldito problema me acongoja.

Algunas veces voy volando por ahí, viendo a mí alrededor, ya nada es como era antes; un día pasé por el Dulce Reino, este reino no tiene gobernador, Bonni nunca creó ni dejó un heredero que se ocupara del reino, por ello ahora son 12 dictadores que gobiernan y toman las decisiones del Dulce Reino, sinceramente son unos desgraciados que solo piensan en ellos, si Bonni viera esto seguro que los mandaría desterrar, pero ella no está más en este mundo, la dulce gente vive en muy malas condiciones, la democracia y la igualdad no tienen lugar en los corazones de los nuevos dictadores del reino, me llena de ira y melancolía ver a los demás así, y aunque he tratado de ayudar parece que todo mi esfuerzo es en vano… Finn necesitamos un nuevo campeón que haga justicia como tú lo hacías.

Está bien, tal vez el verdadero problema no radica en el Dulce Reino si no en el Reino de Fuego… como repito la Princesa Flama y tú no dejaron descendencia, el problema fue que en ese reino no solo ella era heredera al poder sino también sus hermanos quienes si dejaron descendencia, de ese tiempo hasta este en el que todavía vivo llegó al poder un rey llamado Búrnevil, por Glob me atrevo a decir que es más malvado que el Lich, hubo una ocasión en la que formó un ejército para apoderarse de Ooo, no sé porque pienso que los dictadores del Dulce Reino estuvieron de acuerdo pero así lo hicieron, ¿Yo que podía hacer? Solo tratar de defender tu título como héroe… ¿Pero cómo si no podía estar expuesta al sol? Y por ende tampoco podría transformarme en un gigantesco ser que acabara con todos ellos, ¡Carajo!, lo único que podía hacer era usar mi bajo-hacha para derrotarlos. Sorprendentemente las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaba, me cubrí muy bien del sol y salí a pelear, nunca en la vida pensé que mi instrumento me llegaría a servir como arma, hice justicia en tu nombre junto con otros habitantes de Ooo que también estaban en desacuerdo de que los elementales gobernaran la tierra, crucifiqué y destruí a mis enemigos del Reino de Fuego que se paraban frente a mí tratando de gobernar Ooo, todo gracias a mi bajo-hacha. Ese mismo día los habitantes y demás me agradecieron por lo que había hecho, maldición… ese gusto no me duró nada ya que volví a sentirme de nuevo sola y sin quien estar, envidiaba a los demás que tenían fieles amigos con quien estar, con quien pasar el tiempo. Después de esa batalla hasta ahora no han querido volver a internar tomar Ooo y si las cosas se dieran otra vez mi bajo-hacha actuaria de nuevo, creo que Ooo necesita más que nada un protector, y estoy dispuesta a tomar ese cargo ya que al hacerlo me acordaré de ti… Finn el humano.

Pero lo que me sigue destrozando más que nada eres tú… Bonnibel, nunca pude ni podré sacar aquel sentimiento que aún siento por ti, siempre te quise, y no sabes cómo siento el nunca habértelo dicho a la cara, te extraño, quiero estar a tu lado y abrazarte, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no puedo dejar de lamentarme el no haber tenido jamás el valor de decírtelo a la cara, y ahora que no estás más con vida no me queda otras cosa que recordar aquellos momentos felices en la desgracia, mi desgracia, perdón por no habértelo dicho cuando estabas viva… sin embargo tal vez nunca lo dije porque no estaba realmente segura de que correspondieras a mi amor, nunca pude exponer tus mentiras, ¿Podré hacer algo para olvidar tu amor? Si tan solo tu estúpida ciencia pudiera cambiarme, tan solo para olvidar tu amor… ¡Pero no puedo!, Bonni… te extraño ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Puedo cambiar para olvidarte? No lo creo. Memorizo aquella vez que rechazaste a Braco aún después de que lo querías y de que lo llamaste _"Mi amor"_, llegaron rumores de que lo hiciste no porque sentías el mismo amor por todos tus súbditos, sino por mí, porque me querías para ti, eso me llenó de grandes esperanzas… pero si ese motivo fue cierto ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste nada!? No sabes y nunca sabrás el daño que me hiciste, el daño que yo te hice al no decirte nada, porque aunque nunca lo hayas admitido sé que sentías algo por mí… haaa… perdón mi querida princesa, y si alguna vez sentiste que me hiciste daño no te preocupes… te disculpo, te echaré de menos por toda la eternidad… mi hermosa Bonni.

A veces salgo en los días nublados con mi bajo-hacha para cerciorarme de que todo está bien, me alegró de que así sea, pero me lleno de tristeza y envidia al ver a mi alrededor, no logro evitar llorar tras mirar a los demás sonriendo y felices por compartir su tiempo con parejas y amigos. Chicos… hoo chicos… jamás en la vida hallaré a alguien como ustedes. Ya casi no floto en el aire pues el caminar me hace sentir más cercana a ustedes, tan solo me hace recordarlos.

¡Quiero gritar, quiero salir o desaparecer de Ooo pero entiendan que es imposible, siento que a nadie le importo, siento que soy invisible y que siempre estaré sola! Yo nunca pedí nacer, si me hubieran dado a escoger lo más seguro es que ahora dijera NO, no entiendo en verdad como puedo seguir adelante a pesar de mis penas y dolencias, ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la inmortal? Jamás nadie me entenderá, nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie ¡Nadie! ¿Es mi destino cruel? Solo quiero a alguien con quien estar y que me comprenda, que me diga: "-_Tranquila Marceline… aquí estoy para ti" _pero no hay nadie con ese corazón.

No me queda casi nada, nadie con quien estar ni platicar, ustedes se fueron dejándome sola, Hambo también se fue, Simon no recuerda nada y mi padre no me entiende; solo me queda una sola cosa… pero tan solo una… _La música_. En mis canciones expreso todo lo que siento, me desahogo, siento que descargo todo mi pesar en ella, porque he escuchado otras letras en las cuales me identifico como un ser infeliz y triste, para mí la música es un regalo hermoso y mi único consuelo, es lo único que me mantiene hasta el momento, es algo maravilloso, en la música los recuerdo, en los ritmos de mi bajo y guitarra expreso mis sentimientos y en las letras los canto, prácticamente he llorado al tocar y al cantar con mi corazón y mi ser lo que siento, el cómo me siento, sé que nadie nunca me podrá comprender porque no son inmortales, tienen una bendición… ser mortales, no tienen idea de lo que es ser como yo, nunca morir con tus seres amados, no saben lo que es llorar con amargura por tus amigos en lugar de que ellos lo hagan por ti, no tienen idea de lo triste que es vivir en el recuerdo, seguro si alguien fuera inmortal como yo en un mes aseguraría que ese alguien querría regresar el tiempo o matarse, pero no pueden, nadie puede huir de su propio destino, y mi destino es ser infeliz hasta que el mundo de su último respiro.

A veces siento que pierdo la razón y ya no sé qué es lo que pienso, pienso que el mundo es egoísta y que no merece mi ayuda, que es cruel y que solo se vive para sufrir, me canso de dar sin que los demás me den, hay días en los que ya no quiero ayudar, en los que me quiero olvidar de todo, tengo resentimiento y un trauma en lo más profundo de mi conciencia. No… ellos no tienen la culpa, ¿Pero por qué ellos si pueden ser felices y yo no? No lo entiendo, ¿Porque el mundo y las personas que lo habitan son tan egoístas? ¿Estoy loca? Sinceramente ya no me importa, nadie me entenderá, nadie puede, ni siquiera mi propio padre, mi vida es patética y horrible.

Los recordaré con todo mi corazón amigos, jamás los voy a olvidar, en especial a ti Bonni. Sé que lo repito mucho pero es la verdad, las palabras y las lágrimas no me pueden dar descanso.

No puedo evitar soltar más lágrimas de mis ojos, un sentimiento de odio y amargura llega otra vez a mí, estoy harta de todo, me siento en la cama y miro al techo… siento un impulso, el deseo de expresar todo lo que siento, limpio mi nariz y respiro con dificultades, de un momento a otro abro bien los ojos, solo hay una manera de expresar lo que siento y como lo siento, de expresarlo no solo en palabras ni en pensamientos. Rápidamente me levanto de la cama y tomo una hoja de papel y tinta, sin nada en que pensar por instinto comienzo a escribir en la hoja de papel mis sentimientos y emociones, tengo que expresar en ella lo que más me frustra, pero sé que en una simple hoja no podré expresar todo lo que siento, eso no es problema ya que para eso está "_Mi Bebé Enchufable" _como a mí me gusta llamarlo, para rematar y sacar todo el odio, rencor, tristeza y amor que siento en estos momentos. Lo que escribo no es mucho, la mayoría de cosas se repiten de alguna manera, no puedo poner todas las cosas que odio así que solo escribo lo que más me angustian, me pongo a pensar y decido que mi bajo-hacha se encargue de lo demás, espero que sea suficiente.

Mientras continúo escribiendo en la hoja no puedo evitar llorar de nuevo, y es que no tienen idea de todo por lo que he pasado, no tienen ni idea de cómo me siento, es horrible, son muchos sentimientos de todos los sentidos del mundo. No me preocupo por el ritmo que llevará, sé que mi corazón guiará mis dedos en el momento que sea necesario, sé que mis sentimientos me dirán como cantar y tocar aquella melodía que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos. Sigo adelante con mi creación y en algunos puntos de ella sonrío por lo que escribo, como había dicho antes, considero a la música como mi única y mejor amiga, la música nunca me va a abandonar ni yo a ella.

Llevo escribiendo alrededor de tres cuartos de hora, varias veces desecho y destruyo las hojas que no pueden plasmar mis pesares y emociones, solo conservo las mejores ideas de lo que escribo… no es fácil lo que estoy haciendo, sin embargo no puedo dar marcha atrás con la inspiración que siento por ahora, debo desahogarme o voy a explotar. Tiene que ser algo profundo y sincero. Para cuando pasan dos horas no he dejado de llorar ni de escribir, no puedo darme por vencida, no puedo fallarle a mi mejor amiga que me ha consolado así que continúo esperando terminar.

¡Lo he conseguido! Cuando pasan tres horas he terminado de escribir mi canción, me siento tan bien, ¿El título de ella? No es problema, generalmente el título siempre surge después de que toques por primera vez la canción. No dudo nada en pensar tocarla así que desesperadamente busco el amplificador y el cable para conectar mi instrumento a este, me molesto un poco al ver que los cables se enredan y de mala gana los desenredo por mi desesperación, por mis ansias de expresarme y liberarme, cuando ya todo está en orden respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos y dejo que mi corazón empiece a guiarme, una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y ahí es donde entro.

Comienzo con un sonido distorsionado al principio, es el sonido de la opresión y la desesperación, continúo con pequeñas notas repetitivas que plasman mi amor, tristeza y desesperación, mi corazón late rápidamente y en mi boca se dibuja una leve sonrisa, mi corazón guía mis dedos fabulosamente y comienzo con la letra:

_**-**__**He expuesto tus mentiras, nena…**__**  
><strong>__**en el fondo no es gran sorpresa.**__**  
><strong>__**Ahora es tiempo de cambiar**__**  
><strong>__**y de limpiar todo,**__**  
><strong>__**para olvidar tu amor.**_

_**¡Mi bebé enchufable**__**  
><strong>__**crucifica mis enemigos**__**  
><strong>__**cuando estoy cansada de dar, huoooo!**__**  
><strong>__**¡Mi bebé enchufable**__**  
><strong>__**en continuas realidades vírgenes**__**  
><strong>__**está cansado de vivir, huuuuuuu! **_

Continúo con el repetitivo tono y mis ojos cerrados, estoy llorando, siento que mi corazón se libra de un gran peso, mis dedos se mueven solos, canto con lo más profundo de mí ser, cada palabra que pronuncio la siento en mí hasta que prosigo con un canto suave de nuevo:

_**-No te confundas**__**  
><strong>__**nena tú vas a perder**__**  
><strong>__** en tu propio juego.**__**  
><strong>__**Cámbiame**__**  
><strong>__**y reemplaza la envidia**__**  
><strong>__**para olvidar tu amor.**_

_**¡Mi bebé enchufable**__**  
><strong>__**crucifica mis enemigos**__**  
><strong>__**cuando estoy cansada de dar, huooo!**__**  
><strong>__**¡Mi bebé enchufable**__**  
><strong>__**en continuas realidades vírgenes**__**  
><strong>__**está cansado de vivir, huueaaaa!**_

_**¡He visto tu amor**__**  
><strong>__**y el mío se ha ido… **__**  
><strong>__**y he estado en problemas!**__**  
><strong>__** ¡Huuuuuuuueaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **_

Continúo con las notas mientras mi grito de desesperación cesa lentamente y después de unas cuantas repeticiones más termino la pieza con distorsiones profundas en ella, mientras acaba finalmente respiro por la boca sin abrir mis ojos, dejo de llorar, me siento tan bien por lo que acabo de hacer y sin despegar mis párpados coloco mi instrumento en el suelo y caigo lentamente en la cama, ya no me siento tan sola ni triste, la música no me falló como siempre, sonrío y coloco mis manos detrás de mí nuca. ¿El nombre de la canción? Bueno… se me ocurrirá un gran nombre, la música es mi vida ahora, por el momento solo quiero disfrutar de este momento de paz y poca alegría, lo que menos deseo es caer en depresión, pues el sentimiento de tristeza no tardará en aparecer, pero por ahora solo disfruto de mi pequeña tranquilidad.

Poco a poco voy perdiendo el conocimiento y empiezo a cerrar mis ojos lentamente mientras sonrío muy leve, con la certeza y la seguridad de que no estaré sola desde ahora en adelante, pues cuento con mi querido instrumento, mi acompañante, mi confidente, mi fiel amigo… tan solo con "_Mi bebé enchufable."_


End file.
